


Miniscule Moments

by Wundersmidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consequences, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Just a bunch of random HP drabbles I write.Don't expect regular updates, nor what they are about. Will always be rated Teen or under.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 3





	1. Consequences

Harry froze, no, this could not be happening, anything but this, why, why would hermione do something like this.

He had no time to react as the flock of birds flew towards his best mate, sent by his other best friend. In the corner of his eye he registered Neville send a Petrificus Totalus into the flock, but yet, two birds got through, striking Ron in the face before he managed to cast a protego to block them in their return.

Hermione showed no sign of standing down, if anything she seemed to be about to cast another spell Ron’s way. Snapping out of his shock Harry cast a stupefy at the unsuspecting Hermione, stunning her before she could strike Ron again.

The next few seconds were among the most tense in Harry’s life, as shields around the room were dropped and everyone quietly stared at the scene in the center of the room. After a moment, as shields dropped and wands were slowly lowered, order started to be restored to the room. Harry saw Parvati Patil duck out of the common room, probably to grab Professor McGonagall. He saw Lavender run over to Ron before almost dragging him towards the hospital wing. He felt Nevilles firm hand grab his shoulder and turned to face him. 

“Harry, I think you should be checked out as well.”

That confused Harry, he hadn’t been hit at all in the confrontation.

“Why?”

“Harry, you froze, you didn’t react for several seconds, I think you should have a check up, if not for you, just for my sake.”

“But-”

“Harry,” That was Katie, “Just have a check.”

“Fine.” Harry relented.

As they exited the portrait hole, McGonagall brushed past them, pausing to evaluate the three students that had just exited.

“Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Mrs Bell. What on earth happened in there?”

“Hermione attacked Ron with the Avis Charm miss.” Harry said, avoiding her calm stare.

“Why would she- well I suppose you wouldn’t actually know, I’ll meet up with you later.”

As she bustled off, Harry wondered what would happen to Hermione, he still was confused as to what had gone on. However, he reluctantly thought, whatever happened, she had attacked Ron.

Later that day all the Gryffindors were summoned to their common room and it was explained; in no uncertain terms, that attacking another student was not okay, and that anyone who does was to be suspended immediately, if the attack was overly violent, the culprit would be expelled.

When Hermione came back three weeks later, she found it much harder to gain friendship inside Gryffindor.


	2. Blonde Haired Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia Evans Dursley resisted the urge to scream.

Inside Number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley resisted the urge to scream.

“Who are you! What are you doing in my kitchen!” She nearly yelled.

“I’m just here to visit my friend. I thought he might enjoy my company.”

“Dudley doesn’t have any friends like you!”

“No, but Harry does.”

Petunia visibly recoiled.

“You’re a freak!”

“I’ve never been called a freak before, people usually call me Loony.”

“But you’re a, a witch!” Petunia hissed.

“Yes, does Harry have other friends that we don’t know about?”

If she hadn’t been as focused on the fact that there was a freak inside her kitchen, Petunia may have noticed a hint of worry in her voice. 

“Goodness no, a freak like him shouldn’t associate with ordinary people at all.”

If the freak sitting before her showed any emotion at her statement, she didn’t show it.

“I just thought that Harry could do with a friend over, most of the rest of us live near each other, he doesn’t get to see us for a long while.”

“But noone invited you!”

“This is some lovely jam you have Mrs Evans, it’s almost as nice as what we eat at Hogwarts.” She said, indicating to the plate in front of her, toast with thinly spread Jam lying half-eaten on top.

Petunia elected to ignore the use of the name Evans instead of Dursley.

“I don’t care what you think, you aren’t welcome here, get out.”

“But that wouldn’t be very nic now would it? I left Harry a note telling him that I was down here, and Hedwig is already out of her cage.”

“What do you mean you left a note! And what is this about the boy’s blasted owl!.”

“I may not be able to use magic outside of school, but there is a lot of different tools that we have made to assist us, even muggles like yourself could probably use some of them.”

“You used magic in here! What do we look like, a circus!” Petunia screeched.

“Well you do seem to have an affinity for red and white flowers, not good for nargles, they love flowerbeds like that.”

“Nargles! What the bloody hell are Nargles!” Petunia screeched, slightly nervous of what on Earth could be in her garden.

“Nargles are little creatures that clot up the brain and stop people from thinking straight, none have ever been caught before but my Daddy thinks that we are close.”

Petunia tried to ignore the nonsense that the girl was spewing out, insead focusing on the radish earrings that the girl was wearing.

“Anyways, Harry will be down in a few seconds, would you like some jam?”

Before Petunia could even begin to fathom an answer, a voice piped up from the doorway.

“Luna? What on Earth are you doing here?”


End file.
